The invention relates to an airbag module having an elastically mounted gas generator and, in particular, to an airbag module having an elastically mounted gas generator with an airbag and with a covering facing the passenger compartment, in particular for steering wheels.
Airbag modules having elastically mounted gas generators are preferably provided in steering wheels in order to reduce the tendency of the steering wheel to vibrate. The elastic mounting of the gas generator enables vibrations to be decoupled from the steering wheel. Given appropriate dimensioning of the gas generator, the gas generator may also be used as a vibration damper.
European Patent No. EP 1 020 332, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an airbag module in which elastic bushings are provided in the region of the fastening screws of the gas generator. German Patent No. DE 201 08 594 U1, hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an airbag module in which the gas generator is retained by an elastic element without screwed connections being provided in the region of the element. The elastic element provided in this airbag module is a cross-sectionally closed hollow profile with a circumferential wall. The radial outer side of the wall rests on one side on the gas generator and on the other side on a retaining part on the module.
One way of securing the gas generator is achieved by the gas generator having a retaining flange with a respective elastic element resting on the upper and lower sides thereof, and by the elastic elements being pressed against each other by retaining parts.
Another way of securing the gas generator is by the gas generator having a retaining flange and an elastic element extending from the upper side of the flange and along the circumferential edge as far as the lower side of the flange, and by the elastic element being pressed against the upper and lower sides of the flange by retaining parts.
A disadvantage of this known airbag module is that a step-shaped diffuser must be provided in order to have a bearing surface for the upper elastic element or for the upper region of the single-part elastic element. However, in comparison to a cylindrical diffuser, a diffuser of this type is more difficult to produce and, in addition, the airbag loses structural space. A further disadvantage is that the annular elastic elements cannot be fixed in place.